Their Training
by CartoonLover02
Summary: The Crystal Gems are training Topaz Citrine and Steven. Topaz makes it hard for them because she has a bit of an attitude. The Gems are trying to figure out what powers Topaz has under control. Steven is training to be strong like his mom once was. Can the Gems train the two gems? Even after one came out of regeneration that lasted 13 years? Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I been requested by Cfintimidator to add on to Topaz Citrine to show Steven and Topaz training. Well I decided just to create a new story about it. I'm going to have the chapters listed as days. Let me know what you think in the Review Section.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe. The Awesome Rebecca Sugar does. I only own my character Topaz Citrine.**

 ** _Training Day One_**

Pearl was ready to do this. Steven was hard to train at first, but he can already summon his shield on command. Topaz was going to be a lot different. Topaz was stubborn at times, got mad easily depending on what's happening, and since she can read minds, Pearl couldn't criticize her in her own head.

"Topaz! Time for training!" Pearl yelled.

Topaz's door opened. Out walked Topaz Citrine dressed in her orange dress.

"I'm coming. Let me just change my outfit. This dress will get in my way." Topaz said. Her gem on the back of her neck began to glow, Topaz was a bright patch of light. When the light dialed down, Topaz had on a orange tank top, jean shorts that were a light shade of orange, and her hair was back in a ponytail straighten out instead of its usual curliness. She had a star on her tank top near the straps. There was a star cut out on her neck where her gem was located.

"Okay. I'm ready." Topaz said stepping on the Warp Pad.

"Good. We have to begin before Steven gets back. You know he'll want to come with. And with you just getting out of regeneration that lasted a couple of years. Maybe 13? You'll be really weak and Steven will want to protect you, just like his mom." Pearl said smiling as she stepped on the Warp Pad beside Topaz.

There was a flash of light and Topaz and Pearl were gone. Little did they know that Steven was right above them. He was in his room. He heard everything.

"What? They are training without me. Pearl said I would protect Topaz just like my mom protected her, but I want to go. When they get back, I'll ask. Until then, it's Donut Time at the Big Donut." Steven said grabbing his money off the nightstand.

 ** _~At The Battle Field~_**

"All right. First things first, you need to learn on how to summon your weapon. For me, I feel all peaceful with everything. You try really hard and it happens." Pearl said as she summoned her spear. "Okay, now you try."

Topaz tried as Pearl said, but she couldn't do it. "Pearl, I can't do it your way. Can I try it my way?" Topaz asked.

"You mean the way Jasper taught you? No! That's using Homeworld ways and you're a Crystal Gem! You do it the way I showed you!" Pearl said.

"But-but..." Topaz said stuttering. She hated seeing people mad at her. It reminded her of Jasper. Jasper always slapped her when she didn't listen or do things Jasper wanted her to do.

"You have got to do new things. You can't always use the same old tactics. During the Gem War before you joined the rebellion, Rose and I were always together making up new strategies." Pearl said looking away from Topaz. She seemed to get a little bit impatient of Topaz.

"Well, Rose Quartz would have me do whatever feels right. And when I fused with her to make Emerald, she seemed to appreciate me using some of my moves and skills I learned from Gem School." Topaz said.

"Well, that doesn't sound like Rose. The Rose I know likes it when we have new things to do." Pearl said.

"I can't just understand why I can't summon my weapon my way! It's my Gem! You act like it's your stupid Pearl Gem! Well it's not! Okay? It's a Topaz Gem!" Topaz said all angry at Pearl. She reached for the back of her neck. In an instance, she held her weapon in her hands. "I can't see why you can't accept that!"

"Topaz? I'm so proud of you!" Pearl yelled with excitement.

"What? What do you mean?" Topaz asked confused. That's when she took notice the the orange pair of nunchucks in her hand. "Oh my god! I did it! I summoned my weapon." Topaz began swinging her nunchucks back and forth. "But it doesn't look right..." She made her nunchucks have her name engraved in them. Topaz was on one side whilst Citrine is on the other side.

"This means that you summon your weapon when you are upset or annoyed!" Pearl said happily." But you shouldn't be able to do that. Gems don't usually summon their weapon through anger and annoyance."

"Well now remember my mom was a Topaz and my dad was a Citrine. I just happened to got my mom's gem when she gave up her physical form. I got named after my dad when he died for me. He gave up his physical form just so I could live. I remember that he could summon his weapon through anger. And my mom could summon her weapon through happiness. At least that's what Jasper told me before she went all nuts." Topaz said swinging her weapon.

"I think we shall do fighting practice tomorrow. And if Steven is at home and he asks where we have been all day, we were on a mission that only we could go on. Got it? I don't like lying but he can't come with. Not yet." Pearl said. She had this really bad feeling called guilt in her stomach.

"I'm telling him the truth. I can't stand lying to him. He's very important to me and I just can't lose him as a... a... friend!" Topaz said. Her cheeks were a deep shade of orange.

"Topaz is there something that you are not telling me?" Pearl asked looking at Topaz weird.

"No! Let's go! Remember Steven?" Topaz said running towards the Warp Pad.

"Okay if you say so..." Pearl knew that Steven liked Topaz. It was obvious. And Garnet had told her when Steven and Topaz fused into Emerald.

Then Pearl stepped on the Warp Pad. The two Crystal Gems headed on home.

 ** _~At The Crystal Temple~_**

"I wonder when Pearl and Topaz are getting home. It's almost dark out." Steven said watching TV. He just got ungrounded from it last week.

Then the Warp Pad went off. Topaz and Pearl stood there. Topaz was still a little blushy in the face. But she had on a huge smile. Pearl stood there with a little smirk on her face.

"Where have you girls been? I been worried about you." Steven said his comforting voice kicking in. He cared so much about the Gems. They were like his 3 moms. And Topaz was almost like an older sister to him. Almost. He cared too deeply about Topaz to tell her. But he also liked Connie. There was no way none of his crushes liked him back that special way.

"We were on a special mission. Topaz and I could only go on it. Right Topaz?" Pearl asked. Her stomach felt like it was going to explode from guilt.

"No! Steven, we were on a training session. I can summon my weapon on command now! It's done through anger and annoyance!" Topaz said. She remembered Pearl telling her to be perfect. Then Topaz summoned her weapon.

"Wow! That's really cool. Can I come with next time you practice?" Steven asked all starry eyed.

"Steven... You know we care about you, but Topaz's powers are out of wack. She only has a few of them under control, espically her mind reading." Pearl said looking at Topaz annoyed.

"It isn't my fault I can read minds. Besides it isn't like I would hurt Steven. Please Pearl? Can Steven come with?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah please?" Steven asked.

"Pleaseeeeeeeee?" Topaz and Steven asked in unison. They began to giggle at them talking at the same time.

"Fine! But if Steven gets hurt, you'll be put back into that box of yours. We can't lose him too. Understand me?" Pearl asked pointing to Topaz.

"Yes ma'am." Topaz said. She changed back into her orange dress.

She and Steven began jumping around like little kids. They hugged each other and began laughing. Steven picked Topaz and twirled her. Steven's gem and Topaz's gem began to glow. There was a flash of light. In their place stood Emerald, the fusion between Steven and Topaz.

"We fused! This was on accident! I swear Pearl!" Topaz said.

"Emerald? Topaz? Steven? Look it doesn't matter. We are going to have to have a fusion training. But not now. Next week." Pearl said.

"Garnet! Amethyst! Come look at me!" The Steven voice yelled.

"What Steven?" Amethyst said as she and Garnet came out of the Temple."Oh my goodness! Emerald!" Amethyst ran up to the green fusion.

"I see it happened on accident." Garnet said eyeing Emerald.

"Yeah wait-oof!" Emerald said. There was a puff of smoke. Steven and Topaz unfused.

"That was on accident. We unfused because we couldn't agree on Emerald. I wanted to split and Steven didn't. I want to fuse on purpose not on accident!" Topaz said running to her room.

"We are going to need to work on their fusing skills." Pearl said.

"Yeah." Garnet and Amethyst agreed.

"Um. Who wants a donut?" Steven asked.

"I do!" Amethsyt yelled.

"We'll be right there." Pearl said.

Steven and Amethyst ran out the door.

"Garnet, can you help me with Topaz and Steven's fusion training next week? Since you are a fusion, too." Pearl asked.

"Yea. I will. Now let's got have a Big Donut at the Big Donut." Garnet said grabbing Pearl and dragging her to the food place.

Topaz stayed at home. Later that night, Steven would bring her a donut home.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the 2nd chapter! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Thanks! Don't forget to review!**

 ** _Training Day Two_**

"Okay! What's today's training going to be Pearl?" Topaz asked as she got something to eat from the fridge.

"Well, we are going to have you summon your weapon and fight with it. You're mostly going to fight me with a little bit of fighting Steven." Pearl said. "And you can't bring that disgusting food."

"What?! Come on! Fine." Topaz said as she put the last of the crumbs into her mouth. "It's not like I need it."

"Can I come with? Please Pearl?" Steven asked as he ran down stairs.

"Uh Steven, I know how I said yes last time I trained Topaz but afterwards you and Topaz fused into Emerald. I don't think I would want that happen while you're fighting each other..." Pearl said looking at Topaz and Steven.

"Come on, Pearl! You just said that I was going to fight a little bit of Steven. Please can he come with? For me?" Topaz said looking at Pearl. "Remember that you lied to him where we have been?"

"Fine! Steven can come with, but he can't fuse with you." Pearl said looking down at the floor.

"Yes! Yay!" Steven said running towards Topaz. He was going to pick her up.

"Yay!" Topaz said. She was going to hug Steven.

Steven ran towards Topaz. Topaz ran towards Steven. Topaz's gem began to glow. So did Steven's gem. Pearl seen what was about to happen. She stepped in between Topaz and Steven.

"I don't think so! No fusing!" Pearl said grabbing Topaz and Steven's hands. She dragged them towards the Warp Pad.

"I was going to give Steven a hug! Nothing else, I swear!" Topaz said yelling. She didn't like how Pearl separated her from Steven.

"Yeah. I was going to lift her up in the air! It's not like we fuse on purpose!" Steven said. " I just want to lift her up and be her friend." He crossed his arms.

"I know how you teenagers work. Let's just get to fusion- I mean fighting training." Pearl said as the Warp Pad went off.

 ** _~At The Battle Field~_**

"Okay. Steven, sit at the bleacher seats." Pearl pointed to the bleachers. "And as for you, Topaz, summon your weapon." Pearl said.

"Uhh... I can't. I need somebody to annoy me." Topaz said looking at Pearl.

"Steven, start singing some kind of annoying song." Pearl said.

"I'm on it! Lalalalalalalala! Laaaaaaaaaa! Laaaaaaa! How was that?" Steven asked. He even annoyed himself a little bit.

"Yes, Steven. You annoyed the crap out of me." Topaz said. She then summoned her nunchucks.

"Good. Now, let's fight." Pearl said. She summoned her spear.

"Alright." Topaz said.

Pearl and Topaz walked around in a circle. Topaz began swinging her nunchucks. She walked a little bit faster to Pearl.

"You can come at me whenever. But, you must give it your all. Understand?" Pearl said.

"Yes, Pearl I understand." Topaz said.

Without warning, Topaz ran towards Pearl at full speed. Topaz swung her nunchucks back and forth. She began trying to hit Pearl. Each time she missed. Pearl knocked Topaz down with her spear. Topaz's nunchucks disappeared.

"I told you. You need to give me your all. But yet you didn't. Tsk tsk." Pearl said. She looked down at Topaz with disapproval.

"I'm sorry. I just can't be perfect like you!" Topaz said.

Topaz stood up. She looked down at her feet. "I am nothing like you, but yet you want me to be something else. You can't accept me for who I am. Well, I'm done. I'm finally going to be the real gem in me!" Topaz looked up. " I may not be able to summon my weapon when I want, but I remember that I used to have a bunch of abilities I had under control. And you, you ruined my gem powers! You knew I was in that box! That box kept me in regeneration for over a decade!" Topaz looked Pearl in the eyes.

"Topaz, don't do this! We kept you locked up for a reason. I would have let you out, but the Burning Room only allows Garnet and Rose in there. Steven opened the door on accident with his gem. All I'm trying to say is sorry." Pearl said. She put away her weapon.

"Sorry doesn't work anymore! You locked Lapis up! I don't even know where she's at! She was my best friend! You locked me up!" Topaz said. She ran towards Pearl.

That was when Steven got off the bleachers. He ran towards Pearl.

"Topaz! Stop! I don't want to see you fight Pearl!" Steven yelled with care.

Topaz didn't hear him. Instead, she kept running. Her face was all red. That's when it happened. Topaz tried summoning her weapon, but she made a fireball. She threw the fireball at Pearl like a baseball.

"I'm done being everyone's reject! You're my reject now and I'm never letting you tell me to be a different person!" Topaz yelled. She made more fireballs and threw them at Pearl and Steven. Topaz didn't even know she was creating them. It was an instinct. Topaz made a huge fireball. She threw it at Pearl.

There was a big puff of smoke. Topaz stood there in amazement. Steven was protecting Pearl in a bubble with his shield on top. He looked out. Steven made the shield and bubble go away. He walked over to Topaz.

"Topaz, are you okay? You got carried away." Steven tried looking her in the eyes.

"Steven... I'm just a mistake. I'm an unstable gem who should be back in the box." Topaz looked away from Steven.

"Topaz! That was another ability! You mastered another ability!" Pearl said. She broke in between Topaz and Steven.

"What? I was throwing my nunchucks. Wasn't I?" Topaz asked.

"No. You were throwing fireballs. Try making one." Pearl said. She pointed to Topaz's hands.

Topaz looked down at her hands. She started turning them. A small ball of fire began to take place. It was quickly put out.

"I can make balls of fire?! That's so cool!" Topaz said. She made more fireballs. Topaz threw them in the air and began juggling them.

"That's so awesome! Fireballs are cool. Well, when they aren't being thrown at you." Steven ran around Topaz watching her juggle.

"Topaz. This is a big accomplishment for you. Now I can't believe I'm saying this but you can fight Steven." Pearl said uncertain.

"Yay!" Topaz said. She summoned her nunchucks.

"Woah! You did it! You summoned your nunchucks on happiness!" Steven said. He hugged Topaz.

"Well-I-I am happy and it just happened." Topaz said. She began getting really red. She was blushing.

"You have that under control!" Pearl said.

"Okay! Let's fight!" Steven said.

"Alright!" Topaz said.

Steven ran towards Topaz. Topaz bent her nunchucks in a triangular shape. She threw it at Steven. It hit Steven on the side. He was fine. The nunchuck boomerang came flying back to Topaz. Just then, Lion appeared. Steven ran over to Lion and pulled out Rose's sword. He swung the sword and began charging towards Topaz. Before he could even get near her, Topaz jumped up in the air and landed behind Steven. She pushed him to the ground. Topaz put her foot on Steven's back.

"Looks like you need some training young one!" Topaz said giggling

"Yes, I do your Highness" Steven said laughing.

Topaz reached down towards Steven. She helped him up.

"So, Pearl how did we do?" Topaz asked once they were seated on the bleachers.

"Well, that was good. But you need to be a little bit more careful with Steven. We can't have him go into regeneration. There's no telling what would happen to his body. He could become trapped in there forever. Or he could comeback as a full gem making him not be to fuse with Connie. There's no yelling what might happen. Other than that, good job!" Pearl said.

"Can we go home? I'm tired! Yawnnnnn!" Topaz said sleepily.

"Yes. Steven needs some rest." Pearl said. She picked up Steven. Pearl walked over to The Warp Pad.

"Let's go home! Yawn." Steven said.

With that, the three Crystal Gems went home to get sleep. Well, Pearl was getting tomorrow's lesson ready. Topaz will go into her room to sleep while Steven will sleep in his bedroom. Until Training Day Three...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Can anyone give me ideas for this story? Thanks!**

 ** _Training Day Three_**

"Pearl! What are we doin today?" Steven asked as he bounced down the stairs.

"Well, today's the day that we do Fusion Dancing. We are going to teach you and Topaz to be in perfect sync with each other while you dance. You have to be in sync while you are fused." Pearl said looking at Steven.

"Who's we? Do you mean-" Steven got cut off.

"She's means that Ruby and Sapphire might unfuse from Garnet. They might teach us fusion dancing." Topaz said as she fell from the ceiling.

"Why were you up there?" Pearl asked. She was really curious today.

"I was-uh- I was...picking nails from the wood boards! I wasn't watching anyone!" Topaz said. She was blushing. Her cheeks were a deep shade of orange.

"How many nails did you find?" Steven asked. He didn't pick up that Topaz was watching him play video games.

"I found like 21... Or was it 34? I lost count after a while." Topaz said. She looked up at Steven. He was all starry eyed. Topaz didn't know why.

"Well, As I was saying, Garnet and Amethyst are going to be your teachers today. I'll be on the bleachers watching you two young gems fuse. Garnet doesn't want me interfering..." Pearl said. She didn't like how Topaz and Steven formed Emerald so easy. It took her forever to form Rainbow Quartz with Rose.

"I'll go get them!" Topaz said. She ran off towards the Temple door. She opened up her room. You could hear her yelling after the door had even closed. "Garnet! Amethyst! It's time for training! I want to fuse today!"

Topaz came running out. Her door closed. Amethyst's door opened. Amethyst and Garnet came walking out.

"Let's get this fusion training on!" Amethyst yelled. She ran over and rubbed Steven's hair. "Amethyst! Stop! Hahaha!" Steven said laughing. "Sorry but ya know it's my thing. I'm just kidding around with ya!" Amethyst said. She took notice that Topaz was still a little bit blushy. She took advantage of this. "Awwww. Toe likes someone! Toe likes someone! Who is it? Is it me?" Amethyst joked off. "Amethyst! You know I don't like being called Toe! It's Topaz! Call me Pazzy! That's my nickname." Topaz pushed Amethyst. She was joking around.

"Gems! Enough joking off! Let's get to training. Afterwards, we can goof around." Garnet said. She walked to the Warp Pad.

"Yes. I agree Garnet. Amethyst, Topaz, Steven, let's go." Pearl said. She trailed behind Garnet.

"Race ya'll!" Topaz yelled as she took the lead.

The three gems raced towards Pearl and Garnet. Steven ended up winning.

"You two girls are being bad examples for Steven! He needs to be taught good stuff, not races or anything you two gems do!" Pearl pointed to Topaz then to Amethyst.

"Chill out, P. Stop being a perfectionist." Amethyst teased.

"I'm not a perfect-" Pearl was cut off by Garnet and The Warp Pad.

 ** _~At The Battle Arena~_**

"Okay. Let's begin." Garnet said. "Pearl, over there. Amethyst, keep her under control even when they fuse. We will teach them our fusion dances and then they will create their own." Garnet pointed to Topaz and Steven.

"You got it Garnet." Amethyst dragged Pearl to the old breaking bleacher seats.

"Okay. Topaz and Steven, I'll go first with my dance." Garnet said. Steven got starry eyed and Topaz giggled at Steven's funny face.

Garnet began dancing. She would throw her hands in the air. She would pick the pace of the dance and make it go faster. Garnet would occasionally shimmy. And she would shake her shoulders in time with her beat.

When Garnet got done, she smiled at Topaz and Steven. "That's my dance. It was a combination of Ruby and Sapphire's dances." Garnet pulled down her glasses revealing her three eyes. She pulled them back up."Alright, Amethyst you're next." Garnet sat down in Amethyst's seat beside Pearl.

"My dance is the best." Amethyst said.

Amethyst's dance was really fast paced. She would 'twerk' once in a while. The purple gem shook her shoulders like Garnet only quicker. Amethyst also would mostly free style. She would be in sync but then get out of sync.

"That was my fusion dance. It's not like no other." Amethyst said after she was done.

"That was okay..." Topaz said. She didn't get why Amethyst wasn't in sync most of the time.

"I loved it!" Steven yelled. He was being really careful of his words with Amethyst.

"My turn! That dance wasn't even her best. She just wanted to show off. It's all about Grace and being in Perfect Harmony with your other Half." Pearl said.

"Ugh whatever Pearl." Amethyst sat beside Garnet near Topaz and Steven.

Pearl began to twirl. She would lift her legs and spin like a ballet dancer. Since Pearl was really flexible, she lifted them in the air and spun on one foot. It was really graceful. Pearl ended up doing a graceful dip and then a split.

"And that's how it's done." Pearl said. She bowed.

"That was really graceful! I don't think I'm that flexible. I am flexible, don't get me wrong, but not flexible as Pearl." Topaz said clapping.

"That was incredible! I wanna be flexible!" Steven said. He ran over towards Pearl. He hugged her tight.

"Oh Steven. Your human body isn't at flexible as my body." Pearl said laughing a little.

"Oh right. Topaz's turn." Garnet said."Pearl over there beside Amethyst."

"Oh-oh okay. Mine is kinda not normal." Topaz said. "I'll begin."

Topaz began swinging her hips. She began to walk a little bit. Topaz swung her hands in the air. The orange gem began to twirl slowly. Then she went faster and faster. Topaz ran and did a back flip. She landed in another twirl. Topaz then slowed down and did a very slow, but graceful dip.

"How was that? I never really fuse with anybody." Topaz said. She was embarrassed that her friends seen her do such a dumb fusion dance, espically Steven. Topaz didn't know why she blushed when he was around or why his jokes were the funniest to her, even when they didn't make sense at all. Heck, Topaz didn't understand human and gem relationships. She hoped that these weird feelings would go away soon. Training was more important than some feeling that comes and goes whenever she's around Steven.

"That was amazing!" Steven ran and hugged Topaz. Topaz, of course, was blushing.

"Th-thanks Steven. I don't like my fusion dance but it's what I'm stuck with." Topaz said. She broke away from the hug and looked at The Three Older Crystal Gems.

"So whatcha think?" Topaz asked. She walked over.

"It was like a mixture of all our dances, minus Steven. But it was really incredible!" Pearl said.

"It was even better than I excepted. The back flip thingy was awesome! I wish I thought of it!" Amethyst said. She tried pushing Topaz. She missed.

"It... Was... A... Good dance!" Garnet said. "Are you sure you didn't fuse on purpose before?"

"Garnet, you seen the other day. Emerald split because I got tired of fusing on accident." Topaz said.

"Steven your turn little buddy!" Amethyst said.

"I got this!" Steven said.

Steven would shake his wrists in time of his humming. He would move a around a little bit. The half gem began to shuffle a little bit. Then Steven finished it off with a big jump.

"How was that? I did an awesome job!" Steven yelled. He went starry eyed.

"That was... Amazing. It looked really well!" Pearl said.

"Steven! That was the bomb!" Amethyst said.

"Steven, I know you gave it your all! You were the best!" Garnet said. She hugged Steven.

"Steven... I'm at a loss of words for what I just seen... It was that great!" Topaz yelled. She ran over and hugged Garnet along with Pearl and Amethyst behind her.

Once the hug was over, Garnet spoke.

"Okay, now we are going to have Topaz and..." Garnet couldn't pick a gem to fuse with Topaz. Steven and Topaz already fused. She wanted an old fusion to come back. "Amethyst. Topaz and Amethyst are going to fuse." Garnet said.

"What?!" Garnet you know Onyx can be unstable between them! It's 75% Amethyst and 25% Topaz! Have Topaz fuse with me! We can make Agate!" Pearl protested.

"Maybe you're right..." Garnet said.

"No! It's Topaz and Amethyst! We need to have them fuse! Agate gets so cocky from Pearl!" The Ruby side said.

"But Onyx can be unstable." The Sapphire side said.

"Please? I want to see Onyx! Onyx won't be unstable! I see it through Future Vision!" Ruby argued.

"Future Vision has many possiblities. Ruby, Onyx might be unstable and might be stable." Sapphire said.

"We won't know if we don't try!" Ruby said.

"Fine. We can have Onyx formed." Sapphire agreed.

"So Garnet, what's your descion?" Pearl asked.

"Onyx will be formed. We finally agree." Garnet said.

"Yahoo! Fusion! Fusion!" Steven yelled.

"Ready?" Amethsyt asked.

"You know I am, A!" Topaz replied.

Topaz and Amethyst bowed. Their gems lit up. Amethyst began to shake her lower body. Topaz was in sync with her. But Topaz shooked her shoulders as fast as Amethyst shook. Topaz then started doing a twirl. She twirled over to Amethyst who was doing a quick spin. Topaz stopped twirling and did a dip so Amethyst would catch her. Amethyst did, but she threw Topaz in the air. Topaz came down from the Sky and landed back in Amethyst's arms. They began to spin in a circle. That's when they started to fuse into Onyx.

 ** _A/N: Hey Guys and Gals! I just wanted to know what Onyx's fusion outfit should look like. Amethsyt is wearing her season 2 outfit while Topaz is wearing her tank top and her short shorts. I would like ideas because I'm not really good coming up with Fusion Outfits! Thanks! Please let me know what the outfit should look like!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been responding back lately! I have been very busy and when I get home to write, I'm extremely tired. So here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

 ** _Training Day Three Continued_**

Once Topaz and Amethyst were fused, Onyx stood in their place.

Onyx had light gray skin. She had two set of arms and two sets of eyes. The eyes were colored a dark gray. The top half was Topaz's and and the bottom pair were Amethyst's. She had a rounded nose similar to Amethyst's nose. Her hair was a bunch of wild curls that went down to her chest. Her hair was colored dark purple. Depending on what's she's doing, Onyx's hair would change. If she battled, her hair would be up in a ponytail. Usually, it was down.

The Black gem fusion wore a black tank top similar to Amethyst's top, except it was a little more lighter. There was a big dark purple star cut out where Amethyst's gem was located. And on her neck was a star that was dark gray where Topaz's gem was located. She had gray jeggings on. There were stars cut out at the knees. The left knee star was white while the other knee star was black. Amethyst's gem was located on Onyx's chest. Topaz's gem was located on her neck. Both gems were colored black. Also, Onyx had really dark purple sneakers on.

"Finally! I'm back! It feels so good!" Onyx said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Giant Woman!" Steven yelled.

"Yay. Onyx is here." Pearl said a little mad.

"Hey Onyx." Garnet pointed to Onyx.

"Hey there little half human, Grouchy Pearl, and the lovely Garnet. Now who wants to see something really cool?" Onyx said as she looked down. She was only a little bit taller than Garnet. Onyx was only taller by an inch or two.

"Yes! Yes! Please!" Steven jumped up and down. He ran around with excitement.

"Okay! Let's do this! You ready, Amethyst?" The Topaz voice said.

"I'm ready!" Amethyst yelled.

Onyx pulled out Topaz's nunchucks and Amethyst's whip. In an instant, there was Onyx's weapon. It was a bow and arrow. Topaz's nunchucks were the handle while Amethyst's whip was the string. The arrows were the hard part of Topaz's nunchucks. They were black instead of orange. There were little black shards in the arrow.

"Whatcha think?" Onyx asked.

"It's so cool!" Steven yelled with excitement.

"Yeah great now unfuse." Pearl said. She didn't like how Onyx was stable. Agate was better in her opinion.

"Pearl, I have an idea. How about you fuse with Steven? Then you can make Rainbow Quartz." Garnet said.

"Really? Do you think Steven is ready?" Pearl asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yes he is. Now go have fun!" Garnet said. She and Pearl walked over to Onyx and Steven. Onyx had Steven on her shoulder.

"Hey Steven? I wanted to know if you wanted to fuse with me. Rainbow Quartz hasn't been out for a while." Pearl said looking up at Steven.

"Really?! Yes! I want to make Rainbow Quartz! We will be awesome together!" Steven jumped up and down once he got off of Onyx's shoulder.

"Alright, let's begin." Pearl said.

"Ready? Begin!" Garnet said.

Steven and Pearl began dancing. Pearl spun on one leg while Steven danced slowly. They were in really perfect sync. Steven jumped almost like Pearl. Pearl then did a ballerina jump towards Steven. She landed near him. Steven jumped up into her arms. They both began laughing as they spun slowly. That's when they fused into Rainbow Quartz.

Rainbow Quartz stood in Steven and Pearl's place once they were fused. She had two sets of eyes, but only one set of arms. Her skin was a light pink. The fusion's eyes were a light pink. The bottom half were Steven's while the top half were Pearl's eyes. Rainbow Quartz's hair was curly. The hair color was white with purple lowlights in. It looked like Pearl's hair but as it went down, it looked more like Rose's wild curls. The curls went down to her stomach.

Rainbow Quartz had on a top similar to Steven's t-shirt but it looked more like Pearl's top. It was a dark pink. It was a one strap tank top. The strap was on the left shoulder. There was a big huge white star on the stomach near Steven's gem.

Rainbow Quartz's pants were a pair of white leggings with pink fuzzy boots. The boots were a dark shade of pink.

"Hello! This is the graceful Rainbow Quartz! How's the fusion going on?" Rainbow Quartz said she twirled over to Garnet And Onyx.

"Wow. You changed Rainbow. She looks so amazing!" Onyx said as the voice got deeper. It sounded like Topaz talking.

"Thanks! And Garnet, what do you think? I know fusion's your thing! Oh my!" Rainbow Quartz said she laughed.

"You look amazing! But now, it's time for training. Rainbow Quartz, go stand in front of Onyx in a fighting way. Onyx summon your weapon. Same goes for you, Rainbow Quartz." Garnet said as she pointed where to stand.

"Alright. Let's do this." Onyx said as she summoned her two small weapons and fused them together to make her bow and arrow.

"It's been a long time." Rainbow Quartz said as she pulled out Steven's shield. Then she pulled out Pearl's spear. Rainbow Quartz threw the spear in the air. She then threw the shield like a frisbee. The giant fusion jumped up and caught the spear. She caught Steven's' shield when it came back to her. The two weapons went together into one weapon. It was an axe. The spear was the handle while the shield was transformed into the axe head.

"Okay! Begin! But remember that you must be in sync with each other while you are fuse. You both must make the same decision. If you don't, you will unfuse." Garnet said adjusted her glasses.

"This will be super easy." Rainbow Quartz said all cocky.

"I got this!" Onyx yelled.

Rainbow Quartz walked slowly up to Onyx. Onyx put her bow and arrow up. The bow lit up and an arrow appeared. She let the bow string go. The arrow shot off towards Rainbow Quartz. Rainbow Quartz ducked and did a side swept. She hit Onyx. Onyx went down. Then Onyx got up.

She had this crazy look in her bottom pair of eyes. In her top pair, there was a look of fear. Then it changed to anger.

"Aghhhhhhh! I hate when you win! I'll show you how you really win!" Onyx said as fireballs began forming in her hands. She threw them at Rainbow Quartz.

"Onyx! You're unstable! Unfuse!" Garnet said running up to Onyx. She summoned her gautlets.

"No! You're unstable! I'm tired of being told that I'm unstable!" Onyx said as she picked Garnet up. She then threw her.

"This isn't safe for Steven! Onyx, just stop!" Rainbow Quartz screamed. Pearl was really worried about this training exercise. Steven was going to get hurt.

"No! I'll end you! I'll put you both into regeneration." Onyx yelled as she summoned her bow and arrow. Arrows began shooting at Rainbow Quartz. Onyx would miss, but she finally hit Rainbow Quartz.

"Yikes!" Rainbow Quartz said as she unfused.

"Topaz! Amethyst! Please get a hold of yourselves!" Pearl begged.

"You get a hold of your self! You're just a lost, deflective Pearl!" Onyx yelled as she started to spin in a ball towards Pearl.

"Pearl! No!" Steven yelled as he ran to protect Pearl. He jumped in front of her just as Onyx made contact with him.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled.

Steven went flying against the bleachers. Onyx came stomping over to him and punched his gem. That's when it happened.

"Yelp!" Steven said. Then there was a big poof of smoke. Steven went into his first regeneration.

Garnet, meanwhile, got up and walked over to Pearl. They snuck up behind Onyx and grabbed her arms. She began becoming stable again. Pearl looked Onyx in her four eyes. In Amethyst's eyes, you could see fear and sadness. In Topaz's eyes, you could see anger vanishing to concern and fear. Onyx began to unfuse.

"Oh my god! Steven!" Topaz yelled as she ran over to her friend's gem.

"This was your fault! Steven might never come out! We lost Rose and now we lost him! Thanks a lot you two!" Pearl screamed. She ran off towards the Warp Pad and warped home.

"It's. Our. Fault! Pearl said we would become unstable but we didn't listen! It's just feels great being Onyx until we are unstable." Amethyst said tearing up.

"You two, take care of his gem. I'm heading home to find Pearl." Garnet said as she left.

"It's my fault! I didn't like it when Pearl was beating us! And I could tell you didn't like too. So with both of our anger, we became unstable. This is all our fault!" Topaz said hugging Steven's gem to her chest.

"Everything hopefully will be okay." Amethyst said hugging Topaz.

"No! You don't understand! First, I lost Lapis Lazuli to Jasper during the Gem War and now I lost Steven. I'm losing all of my best friends! Steven might never come back and if he does, he'll be completely different! I can feel it! What am I supposed to tell Connie?! She doesn't like me that much because I'm always with Steven. Now she'll hate me even more!" Topaz said crying.

"Connie won't be mad. Trust me. Let's... just go home. We need rest. Steven will be back before we know it, hopefully." Amethyst said. She pushed some of Topaz's curly hair out of her face. She then took her hand and helped her up.

"Okay. Let's go." Topaz said. She allowed Amethyst to drag her to the Warp Pad. "We have to stick together! For Steven!" Topaz grabbed Amethyst and they hugged one last time before Amethyst began singing quietly.

"We are the Crystal Gems. We'll always stick together. And if you think we can't, we'll always prove you wrong." Amethyst sung.

Topaz began singing after Amethyst got done. "That's why the people of this world have hope for the Crystal Gems."

Amethyst and Topaz began singing at the same time. "We are Garnet. Amethyst. And Pearl. To-o-paz. And Steven!" Topaz and Amethyst began tearing up after the song. They were going to miss the bubbly, funny, optimistic half-gem half-human boy that changed their lives, at least for a little bit. With that, the two gems warped home holding Steven's gem intwined in their hands.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter will be Inside Steven's gem during his regeneration. It's been a few weeks since he has been in his gem. So when he comes out, it will be a few weeks, 3 weeks to be exact. I'm telling you this so then when I start the next Chapters (Chapter 6) it Will say Training Day Four. The gems didn't train Topaz because they were too busy and concerned about Steven. Thank you.**_

 _ **Steven's Gem**_

"Wh-where am I?" Steven asked. "Why does my head hurt soooo much?!"

"Hehe. You must be Steven." A voice said behind him.

Steven turned around. "Who are-?" Steven cut himself off when he seen her. "Mom? I thought you died? How can this be?"

"Oh Steven, I didn't die. I'm half of you. And I love being half of you. You look so much like your father!" Rose said. She bent down with her arms wide open.

Steven ran over and hugged her. "Mom! I always wanted to meet you! My wish came true!" Steven said as he tightened the hug.

"I always wanted to meet you. But how did you get in here? What caused you to go into regeneration? In all of the 14 years I been in here, I never seen you until now." Rose asked.

"It's rather funny, really. You see, the gems and I were doing a fusion exercise. Well, Pearl and I fused into Rainbow Quartz. I allowed Pearl to take control because I didn't know what I was doing. And we fought Onyx, the fusion between Amethyst and-" Steven got cut off.

"Topaz. Sorry to interuppt, but it's just Topaz. She was locked away in a box that caused her to be in regeneration permanently. The only person who could open it was me. Steven, did you open the box that Topaz was in?" Rose asked.

"Well, yes. I didn't know what to do. So I sung a lullaby that Pearl used to sing to me when I was younger and the box opened. Topaz is a really awesome girl. She fuses with me into Emerald a lot. And she can summon her weapon, she also can produce fireballs, and she can read minds!" Steven said. He was smiling at his mom.

"Well, at least she's stable. That's good." Rose Quartz said sighing.

"Why was she in put In the box anyway?" Steven asked.

"Topaz can be an unstable gem. She was in a really bad unstablization stage. So Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and I put her in there. I really regretted it. Topaz was a nice gem. I taught her many things. Jasper taught her that I was a bad gem. Topaz seen the real truth. So she joined me in the rebellion and even fought against Jasper. Just one question for you, do you like her?" Rose asked.

"She's an awesome friend. But mom, I like Connie. Connie is the one I like." Steven said blushing. "And I do like Topaz." Steven whispered.

"Okay. Now let's see what's wrong with you. I got so caught up with Topaz and everything, I forgot to ask you. It looks like you have a deep slash near your stomach." Rose lifted up Steven's shirt.

"Owwww. I must have hit the bleachers hard. All I remember before this was Onyx stomping over to me and she lifted me up. Then she head butted me. And then I was in here. Speaking of which, will I be okay? Pearl was really worried about fusing and regeneration. She doesn't think I'll come out." Steven said looking at Rose.

"Don't worry, you'll going to be fine. BUT you are going to be 75% gem and 25% human. Since you have been in here for a while, your human body will be a little different. The gem side of you will take over. Next time you come in here, you'll be a half human again." Rose said." But you didn't say anything about the room. Do you like it?"

Steven looked around. He took notice that the room was filled with pink and white clouds.

"This room is awesome. I didn't know it could look like this. And I won't change it, since it was your gem in the first place. I bet it gets lonely from time to time." Steven said. He looked at his mom. Steven still couldn't believe that Rose was here.

"It doesn't get lonely. I can sometimes hear Greg, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl talking to you. And when you summon our shield, I'm so proud of you. Steven, sometimes I know when you do things to your gem." Rose said smiling.

"Really? That's so cool!" Steven said starry eyed.

Steven and Rose sat talked about Steven's life. Rose talked about all the times she felt Steven learn a new power or summon his shield on command. They talked almost the whole time Steven was in regeneration.

"Steven, I forgot to mention. You can change your clothes while you are in here." Rose said smiling. She stood up.

"Oh yeah I forgot too. Can I do it now?" Steven asked.

"Yes. All you have to do is think of what you want to wear and it will appear. But first, let's have a mirror come up." The Tall gem said. A mirror appeared in front of Steven.

"Okay. Let's see..." Steven thought of the clothing he wanted to wear. The clothes appeared on his body. "I love these! Thanks mom!"

"Oh. Your welcome, my Steven. Hehe."Norse said smiling.

All of a sudden, there was a big patch of pink light. Steven was fading away.

"Mom! What's happening to me?!" Steven yelled with concern.

"Steven, you are coming out of regeneration. You will be fine. The gash on your stomach is healed up." Rose said.

"I'm going to miss you! I wish you could come with!" Steven said hugging Rose while he was fading away slowing.

"I'm going to miss you too. You'll see me again some day. Tell Greg and the Gems that I say hi. I love you, Steven. Bye Steven!" Rose said crying. She was going to miss her one and only son.

"I love you too Mom! Bye!" Steven said he as faded away completely.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Do you think he is ever going to come out?! It's been three weeks!" Topaz said sitting on the couch. The Gems were sitting and watching Steven's gem on the coffee table.

"I don't know. His body is organic! This would have never happened if Onyx was STABLE!" Pearl said.

"Pearl. You don't have to yell at Amethyst and Topaz. They couldn't control Onyx. Onyx is her own person." Garnet said calmimg Pearl down.

"Yeah! We couldn't control her!" Amethsyt agreed.

"Nonsense I could control Rainbow Quartz with Steve-." Pearl got cut off by the pink patch of light.

"Steven's regenerating! Yes! I knew he could do it!" Topaz jumped up and down.

Steven's gem began floating up. It took many shapes of a tall woman. Then it landed on Steven's shape. It was about to take Steven's shape when it started taking Rose's shape.

"Oh noooo. What if Rose comes out? It would be nice to see her, but we would miss Steven." Amethyst said sighing.

"Just watch." Garnet ordered.

The pink gem was about to form Rose's shape when it switched to Steven's. It looked like it was deciding on who was coming out. Steven's shape floated to the floor. Once the light dialed down, Steven stood there looking weak.

"Steven!" Pearl yelled. She ran over and hugged her little Steven.

"Pearl? Garnet? Amethyst? Topaz? Where am I? Why do I feel so different?" Steven said. He looked down at himself. His skin was a light shade of pink.

"Steven, what happened in there?" Topaz asked.

"Well, I met my mom! We talked about my life and what she did in there the whole time. There was one thing that surprised her. She asked me how I ended up in regeneration. I told her we did a fusion training and that Pearl and I unfused. Then I told her Onyx hit me on the head. Well, Mom said she was surprised that Topaz was out and stable. I told her she was always stable. Then I found out why she was put into the box in the first place. But anyway, how long has it been?" Steven asked.

"Three weeks." Garnet said.

"Woah!" Steven said.

"Steven, your clothes!" Amethsyt pointed out.

"Wow! I forgot!" Steven said.

"You look... Wow... Amazing! I love it! We have got to show Connie!" Topaz said blushing.

"Where is Connie? How did she take me being away?" Steven asked as he blushed.

"Well, she was mad at me because I made you regenerate. Then she cried. Then she said that you will be okay." Topaz said as she put her arm around her neck.

"I have got to see her!" Steven tried getting to the door.

"No! You have to get some rest. For some reason, your skin is a light pink." Pearl said examining Steven.

"Okay. Fine. But how do ya like my clothes?" Steven said lying on the couch. "I want to be on my bed!" Steven then quickly teleported to his bed.

"What? Steven has a new power?!" Topaz asked. She had that power. Topaz had gained the power while on a mission with Garnet. She snapped her fingers and she was beside Steven. "Steven I like your new clothes."

Steven was wearing a blue shirt that had muliple stars on it. There was a big huge star surrounding his gem. His pants were brown capris. Steven still had his flip flops except they were white instead of brown.

"I can teleport? Cool!" Steven said before he fell a sleep.

"Wow. I never knew any gem who could gain new powers by regenerating. But Steven is different." Pearl said looking up at the sleeping boy.

"Yeah and he's our special Steven." Garnet said smiling.

"Zzzzzzzz." Amethsyt fell asleep on the couch.

"We training tomorrow?" Topaz asked.

"Why not? Depends on how Steven is feeling." Pearl said.

"Okay well in that case, I'm sleeping! Good night!" Topaz said as she fell asleep on the chair.

"Until tomorrow." Pearl and Garnet said. They walked off into their rooms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Training Day Four**_

Topaz walked out of her fiery orange room. She looked up at Steven's room. The little boy was still sleeping. Topaz wouldn't blame him. He did come out of regeneration that lasted three weeks.

"I might as well get something to eat. I can't wake up Steven." Topaz said. She walked over to the cupboard. The orange gem pulled out a bag of "Chaaaaaps".

"I don't understand! Garnet! How can he even do that?! Rose couldn't! Steven shouldn't gain new powers from regenerating!" Pearl said with concern.

"Calm down, Pearl. I know Rose wasn't like this, but Steven's not Rose. There hasn't been anything like Steven." Garnet said.

Steven started turning on his bed. Then he teleported to the countertop.

"Guys, Steven just teleported onto the countertop..." Topaz said pointing to the half gem.

"STEVEN!" Pearl ran over.

"Wha-? Why am I on the counter? Pearl!" Steven said as he rolled off.

"No! Gotcha." Garnet said as she caught Steven.

"Thanks Garnet. But how did I end up here? I was sleeping in bed. Did I teleport?" Steven asked. He was wide awake now since he rolled off.

"Yes you teleported!" Topaz said hugging Steven. "You don't seem to have it under control though. Maybe today's lesson could be to teach Steven on teleporting on where he could go where he wanted and how to control it."

"Uh, I don't know. Topaz is the only one who can teleport. And Amethyst, well, she is at Vidalia's house. So she won't be coming with on today's lesson. Steven, do you feel like you can handle a lesson?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah! I feel fine. Let's go!" Steven grabbed Topaz's and Pearl's hands. He ran over to the Warp Pad.

"Wait for me, Steven." Garnet said smiling. They all warped to the battle field.

 ** _~At The Battle Field~_**

"Okay, now Steven concentrate. You have to think of where you want to go. Then, uh, you will go there..." Pearl looked away. She didn't know how to train Steven on this.

"That's not how it's done! You should let me teach Steven! After all, I am the only gem that can teleport, besides Steven." Topaz said crossing her arms. She then glanced at Steven. He was looking starry eyed at her. A deep orange blush spread across her cheeks.

"I don't think so!" Pearl said. She didn't need an inexperienced gem to train Steven.

"I think Topaz should teach him. Pearl, you can't teleport and I can't either. Let's just let her teach him and see what happens." Garnet said adjusting her glasses.

"Yes! Thank you Garnet!" Topaz said.

"Garnet... Fine." Pearl replied.

"Yay!" Steven hugged Topaz. They broke apart when their gems began glowing. A deep blush began spreading across their cheeks.

"So uh let's begin." Topaz said smiling. She walked in front of Steven. "Okay Steven, this is how I teleport. I think of where I want to go. Then i think of the people who I want to take with. And I end up there."

"I'll try..." Steven thought of a place and the people.

There was a flash of light. All of the gems teleported to the Big Donut.

"Steven?! You teleported us here? Why?" Pearl asked. She had gripped on to Garnet while teleporting.

"Yeah. I wanted something to eat. Then I thought of how fun it would be to have you guys come with. And then we teleported..." Steven looked around. He then looked down.

"Steven... Good job." Garnet said.

"Steven! You did it!" Topaz high fived him.

"Thanks." Steven high fived Topaz.

"Now let's get back to training..." Topaz said as she teleported them back to the training grounds. "Steven, try teleporting to another place."

"Okay..." Steven said. There was a bright patch of light. Steven teleported the Gems and him to "It's A Wash!", his dad's carwash.

"Steven?! How did ya get here?! Wait, you came out of regeneration!" Greg, Steven's dad, yelled with pure excitement. He seen the patch of light and forms taking shapes of people.

"Dad! I can teleport! And I gained a new power from it." Steven said.

"Greg." Pearl said in monotone.

"Hello Greg." Garnet said. She stared at him through her thick glasses.

"Uh... Hi?" Topaz said looking down.

"Oh, hey Garnet. Hi Pearl. Hey there, Topaz." Greg looked at the three gems.

"Listen, we have to go. Steven is training." Topaz said. "Say your goodbyes for now."

"Bye dad!" Steven said.

"Bye! Steven!" Greg waved as Topaz teleported them back to the grounds.

"Okay. It looks like Steven has it under control. Are we done for the day?" Topaz asked. "Steven has his power under control it seems."

"I think so. What now, Garnet?" Pearl asked looking up at her.

"We never did finish that fusion training. Let's have Topaz and Steven fuse." Garnet said looking at Steven and Topaz.

"Really?" Steven asked smiling.

"Yeah, really?" Topaz said smiling. She looked at Steven who was still smiling. This caused a deep orange blush to spread all over her cheeks.

"Really." Garnet said. She smiled at the two gems. She knew they liked each other. Pearl didn't know and that's how it was going to be for a while.

"Okay, I'll just be over here sitting. Don't mind me." Pearl said stepping away from the rest of the Crystal Gems. She didn't need to get involved with fusion.

"Okay. Begin dancing now." Garnet said as she walked back.

"Ready?" Topaz asked Steven.

"Ready." Steven said smiling.

The two gems bowed. They stood up and began dancing in sync.

Topaz started shaking her shoulders. She then began swinging her hips back and forth. Topaz spun around and began twirling on one leg. She stopped and began walking towards Steven with her hips still swinging and her gem glowing.

Steven's dance was a typical Steven dance.

Steven began shaking his hands and shuffling his feet. He swung his shoulders. Steven then spun around. He did it a couple of times. Each time he went faster. Steven then shuffled over to Topaz with his gem glowing.

The two gems walked to each other. Topaz ran towards Steven. Steven caught her and he dipped her. Topaz looked up and smiled at Steven. Steven looked down and smiled back. Their gems were glowing brighter then before. Topaz leaned in towards Steven. Steven leaned down. They were getting ready to fuse. Their lips touched and they fused.

Pearl watched the gems fuse, but she was surprised when they kissed. Garnet was smiling at them. They finally have done it. Maybe now things won't be so awkward between them.

"Hi guys!" Emerald said with pure excitement. She felt different. It felt like the gems that had made her shared a new bond, a new level of trust. "It feels so good to be back!"

Emerald was wearing a grass green t-shirt that had a big huge star on it where Steven's gem was located. There was a star birthmark surrounding Topaz's gem on the back of the neck. She also was wearing a necklace that said "Emerald".

Emerald had on dark green jeans that went down to her ankles. Her shoes were Hightops that were a lighter shade of green.

"Emerald, you sound happier." Pearl said.

"And you look fantastic." Garnet said smiling.

"Well, I just feel different. I feel happier and it's feels like there is a new bond of friendship and a whole new level of trust between Topaz and Steven." Emerald said smiling. She remembered the kiss the two shared before fusing.

"Wow." Pearl said. She liked this new Emerald.

"Can you guys unfuse?" Garnet asked. She already knew the answer.

"Uh..." Emerald tried unfusing. She couldn't.

"Looks like Steven and Topaz aren't ready to unfuse. They want to stay together for a while yet." Garnet said smiling.

"But we need Steven! And Topaz! How are we going to train them?" Pearl asked.

"We can just train Emerald until she unfuses. And we can train her on missions." Garnet said.

"Fine." Pearl muttered.

"Yay! Training time!" Emerald yelled. She then jumped up and down. Steven's personality was taking over.

"Let's head home. Amethyst will be surprised to see her." Pearl said walking to the Warp Pad.

"Let's go!" Emerald ran over beside Pearl. She looked down at Pearl. Emerald was taller than Garnet.

"We are going now." Garnet said.

With that, Pearl and the two fusions warped home.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Training Day Five_**

Emerald sat and stared at the TV. "Crying Breakfast Friends" was on and Steven enjoyed it. Topaz, not so much.

"Steven, what is the point of this show?" Topaz asked.

"Well, I guess it has no point, but I like it." Steven replied.

Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst walked through the beach house door.

"Are they still fus-?" Pearl cut herself off as she seen that Emerald was staring at her. "Oh hi Emerald."

"Emerald! What's up my girl?" Amethyst said as she ran over.

"They are still fused." Garnet said smiling.

"Nothin' much, Amethyst. Hey guys!" Emerald said as she bounced down the stairs. "And yes we are still fused."

"Can we take them on a mission? It's been two days." Amethyst said. She looked up at Emerald.

"Yes." Garnet replied.

"Won't they get hurt? Steven just came out of regeneration. And we can't have Topaz go in. Last time it took her a year to come out!" Pearl said all motherly.

"They'll be fine, P!" Amethyst said. "Hey, Emerald, race you to the Warp Pad!"

"Oh, Amethyst. I can beat you." Emerald said as she smiled.

"Oh, really?" Amethyst yelled. She shapeshifted into a cheetah. Amethyst took off towards the Warp Pad.

"Haha. We'll see about that." Emerald said as she teleported.

Emerald got there before Amethyst did. "What? That's only because you teleported, ya big galoot!" Amethyst laughed.

"Let's go." Pearl said. She walked over beside Emerald and Amethyst.

"Agreed." Garnet said. They all warped to the... Kidnergarten.

"What are we doing here? Peridot was here already." Pearl asked.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Garnet said crossing her arms. "And we are going to be here when it happens"

"Great." Amethyst muttered.

"Yi-i-i-kes." Emerald said as she began unfusing.

"Steven! Topaz! You are unfusing!" Pearl yelled in surprise.

"Stay together if you can!" Garnet said.

"Wow." Amethyst stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Not today!" Emerald yelled as she managed to stay fused. "We aren't ready."

"What caused you to almost unfuse?" Pearl asked eyeing Emerald.

"I wanted to leave, but Steven didn't. I don't like the Kidnergarten. It gives me weird creeps." Emerald said shivering. She crossed her first top pair of arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah, well I feel like we should. Garnet needs us." Emerald said. She took her bottom pair of arms and summoned Steven's shield. "Let's go."

"Wait! What made you stay together?" Amethyst asked.

"Uh, you see I stayed fused because Topaz was scared and Steven wasn't. So Steven told Topaz that it would be alright. And I stayed fused..." Emerald said. She looked around at the holes. "Countless Gems were made here. And Amethyst was the only good thing that came out." Emerald said out loud.

"Wow, thanks Emerald." Amethyst said blushing.

"Did I say that aloud?" Emerald said blushing through embarrassment.

"Yes, yes you did. I sense something. Come this way." Garnet said walking. The rest of the gems followed Garnet.

"Hmmm. What could be here?" Pearl said examining every last detail.

"Who cares?" Amethyst muttered.

"Hey! I sense something. Over there, behind that rock..." Emerald sped off towards a big rock.

"Wait up!" Pearl yelled. Everyone ran after Emerald.

"There is another gem here." Emerald said closing her eyes.

"Gems, summon your Weapons." Garnet ordered.

Amethyst summoned her whip. Pearl summoned her spear. Garnet summoned her gautlets. Emerald threw Steven's shield. And she summoned Topaz's nunchucks. She fused them together into her nunchuck shield.

"Emerald, can you tell what gem it is?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah. It's... A bl-blue gem... L-lapis?" Emerald said. Her eyes were a deep shade of green like she was in a trance.

"Emerald! Did Malachite unfuse?" Garnet asked. Pearl and Amethyst stood there watching Emerald sense the gem.

"M-malachite? She's still at the bottom of the ocean. T-this gem is a C-CORRUPTED GEM!" Emerald yelled as she teleported.

"Emerald!" Amethyst yelled as she ran off to look for the green fusion.

"She teleported? Her powers aren't working again!" Pearl complained.

"We have to find her!" Garnet said. "Spread out!"

"Go away! You aren't supposed to be here! How did you escape my force shield?! I will end you!" Emerald yelled. The gems took off in the direction of her voice. "Go away, Alexandrite!"

"Found her. She does know that Alexandrite is all three of us fused right?" Pearl asked.

"She should. Steven knows so Emerald should to. Hmm." Garnet said.

"Ughhh!" Emerald said as she unfused.

Emerald's form was splitting in half. Then it formed back quickly.

"Wha-what happened?" Emerald asked as she rubbed her head.

"You sensed a gem. Then you went nuts with something about Alexandrite and Lapis..." Amethyst said.

"I know what the bad feeling was." Garnet said.

"What?" Pearl asked.

"It's a corrupted gem who can mess with minds and play back painful memories." Garnet said.

"My memories... Lapis! Topaz and her were really close. Then she went into regeneration and didn't come out. This must have been mixed up with Steven's thoughts hoping that Alexandrite would impress Connie's parents." Emerald said sighing.

"We need to catch it." Garnet said putting her hand on Emerald's shoulder.

"Yeah!" Amethyst yelled.

"Spread out." Garnet ordered again.

"The monster is near... Over there!" Emerald pointed.

"After it!" Garnet yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Amethyst picked up the boulder and threw it against one of the canyon walls.

"Go away!" Pearl threw her spear at it. The spear went right through it.

"HISSSSSS!" The Corrupted Gem Monster answered.

"Leave this place!" Garnet said punching it.

"LEAVE! YOU MESSSD WITH MY MIND FOR TOO LONG! YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH I MISS LAPIS!" Emerald yelled hitting it with her fused weapon.

"HISSSSsssss..." The monster then exploded into a huge pile of smoke.

"I got this." Emerald said bubbling the gem.

"Let's go." Garnet yelled.

"Agreed Garnet." Pearl said following the fusion.

"Yes! Finally!" Amethyst said.

"Let's just go home..." Emerald said remembering memories of Lapis. A tear fell from Topaz's eyes.

The Gems Warped Home. It was a painful training day for everyone... Until Training Day Six...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Training Day Six_**

Once again, Emerald sat watching "Crying Breakfast Friends" thanks to Steven.

"I still don't get it!" Topaz whined.

"You will eventually, Topey." Steven replied.

"Fine." Topaz said rolling her eyes. Emerald's right eye rolled.

Pearl was working on Peridot's escape pod. She was trying to figure out where the green gem was located.

"Hmmm. I wonder where Peridot is." Pearl said talking to herself. Then there was a green flash of light.

Peridot's escape pod began talking. "Peridot is located at the old Gem Warship again."

"Found her!" Pearl cried happily. "Garnet! Amethyst! I located Peridot!"

"You found her?" Amethyst asked as she ran to Warp Pad.

"Let's go." Garnet replied.

"We're coming! I wanna fight Peridot!" Emerald yelled as she ran towards the Warp Pad.

"Off to Peridot!" Pearl chirped.

The usual flash of light came from the Warp Pad.

Once they landed at the old Gem Warship, Emerald began to sense Peridot. "Peridot is inside." Emerald ran towards the Warship. The gems followed her.

Once they got inside, Garnet spoke. "We have to be careful. Peridot is probably is hiding. Say calm and focused."

"Mhm." Pearl and Amethyst said.

A hologram of Peridot appeared. "Ha! I knew I could lure you Crystal Clods here again! This time I know how to work this old Gem Technology." Peridot said snickering.

"Peridot." Emerald backed away.

"Emerald what's wrong?" Pearl asked. She was scared that Steven was finally afraid of Peridot.

"P-peridot... I didn't know that you meant this Peridot... I'm sorry!" Emerald said with tears in her eyes.

"Emerald, calm down! Jasper isn't with! She's fused at the bottom of the ocean. Topaz, I know that you are scared of Peridot. But you need to calm down." Garnet said.

"We're fine! It's alright!" Emerald was suddenly back to normal.

"We got her this time!" Amethyst said.

"Come catch me if you can... CLODS!" Peridot's hologram appeared from no where. "If you can survive... Haha!" Holo- Peridot laughed. Then the hologram took off.

"After her!" Garnet yelled. They took off towards Peridot.

The Gems went through many challenges along the way to Peridot's lair. Soon they reached the green gem.

"Peridot! We have you cornered!" Garnet said.

"Ha! You Crystal Clods forgot about the Gem Distablizer! I managed to fix it!" Peridot yelled.

"Emerald! Since Steven isn't affected by it,Emerald won't be either!" Pearl Said.

"Good point, P." Amethyst agreed.

"Emerald, you know what to do!" Garnet said.

"On it!" Emerald ran towards Peridot.

"Not so fast, Crystal Clods!" Peridot pointed the Distablizer at Emerald.

"It's not gonna affect me!" Emerald's Steven voice said happily. The bottom pair of arms grabbed the weapon. Emerald was only going through a mild shock.

"Ha!" Peridot was getting the Distablizer looser.

"Topaz, you need to grip it. You'll be fine. I promise!" Pearl yelled.

"B-but... I got to do this! For THE CRYSTAL GEMS!" Topaz yelled. Emerald's top pair of arms grabbed the weapon. Emerald's mild shock began getting worse. "Ahhh!" Emerald then unfused.

"Oof!" Steven yelled as he fell to the floor. He glanced over at Topaz. She was struggling to keep from regenerating. Steven ran over to her.

"Gems, get her!" Garnet ordered.

Amethyst managed to wrap her whip around Peridot. Peridot then sent electricity through the whip. Amethyst let go causing Peridot to get free.

"Aw man!" Amethyst yelled.

Pearl threw her spear at Peridot. Peridot dodged.

"Crystal Clods!" Peridot teased.

Garnet made her gautlets really big. She hit Peridot with them. Her weapon went right through Peridot.

"Another Hologram!" Garnet said.

"Ha! You clods actually believed I was there. It was nice seeing you again... NOT! Until next time, you Clods!" Peridot said as she flew away.

"Dang it! We'll get her next time!" Pearl said hopefully.

"Topaz! Don't get poofed!" Steven cried.

"Steven! Topaz!" The Gems said together. They ran over to Steven who was holding a weak Topaz in his arms.

"Steven, I'll be fine. Just make sure that my gem is taken care of..." Topaz said wincing. It hurt to move arms or her legs.

"But last time, it took you a whole year to come out!" Steven said crying.

"Steven, I'll be fine!" Topaz said before there was a big puff of orange smoke. All that remained was Topaz's orange gem.

"She'll be fine, Stee-man!" Amethyst said. "After all, she did stop Peridot for a little bit."

"Let's... Just go home. It's been a long day." Garnet said. "Steven care to teleport us?"

"S-sure." Steven said as he teleported them home.

When they got back home, Steven laid Topaz's gem on the coffee table. Pearl sat down with Steven on the couch. Amethyst tried to lighten the mood by making some popcorn. Garnet stood over watch of the room.

"Everything will be fine. Topaz, can regenerate now. When you two were fused into Emerald, you did a brave thing. Topaz knew that the Distablizer would injure her, but she grabbed it anyway causing it to break. You guys were very brave. Steven, you should be happy about that." Pearl said hugging her Steven.

"I am proud of that... But what is she doesn't come out! I can't bear to lose her again. Her regeneration stage wouldn't be like this if..." Steven stopped.

"If what, Steven?" Pearl asked.

"If she wasn't put in that box! My mom only put her in there to calm her. She told me so herself." Steven said crying harder.

"It will be alright. You should have seen us when you poofed! We were a mess without you!" Amethyst said looking down.

"Yes, Steven. We were a mess. We thought you weren't ever going to come back out. Thankfully, you did and that's all what matters. Topaz will be fine." Garnet said picking up Topaz's gem.

"You promise?" Steven asked.

"We promise." Pearl said hugging Steven tighter.

The Crystal Gems then sat around the coffee table watching Topaz's gem. Steven stared at it, wanting Topaz to regenerate as quickly as Amethyst.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Training Day Seven_**

Steven sat staring at his blank tv screen. None of the gems were home. Amethyst was at Vidalia's house. Pearl was inside her room reorganizing it again. Garnet was on a mission. And Topaz, well she was inside her gem.

"It's been at least 3 days! Come on, Topaz. I know that you can come out. I hope it doesn't take a year." Steven said to no one in particular. "Man, I'm hungry. Watching a blank screen can really make a half-gem hungry."

Steven got up and went inside the fridge. "Hmmm... Let's see, we have some oranges, pickles, some apples, chicken leftovers, and oh, some chips?" Steven took the bag of chips out. "Why are these in here? Did Amethyst forget to put them back correctly? That's so like her. Hehe." Steven laughed.

Just then there was a object floating into the middle of the room. Steven looked over and seen that it was Topaz's gem.

"Topaz! She's coming back!" Steven ran over to the orange gem floating.

The gem took many forms, including some with long curly hair, pixie cuts, and a lot of ponytail style hair cuts. The orange gem landed on the final formation.

Topaz fell down on the floor. "Ahhh. That's better." Topaz stretched her arms out and her knuckles cracked. "Feeelsss soooo gooood."

"Topey!" Steven shouted with glee. He was right behind her.

Topaz filled with shock jumped around summoning her weapon. Nobody had called her that for years. "St-Steven... It was just you!" She fell back laughing.

"Uh, what's so funny?" Steven asked. He helped her up.

"Topey! That's what's funny! I'm not used to being called that. Then again, nobody calls me Pazzy or Paz anymore." She muttered. "But anyways I just love my new outfit!" The orange gem pointed to herself.

Topaz was wearing a grey loose crop top. You could see a black strap peeking out. There were little orange stars all over her crop top. Her pants were tight legging shorts that were black. They had star shaped pockets. And of course, she was wearing flip flops that were grey and orange. They were split in half down the middle. She wore a necklace that said 'Topaz'.

Topaz's hair was straight. It was in a high ponytail. She had her bangs cut back a little bit. Her hair was parted to the right. Her eyes no longer had black irises, but instead they were a deep orange.

"You look amazing and everything, but we have to show Pearl!" Steven said grabbing Topaz's hand. He dragged her to the Temple Door.

"Steven... Let me open the door!" Topaz declared. Her gem glowed and the door opened to her room. "Come on. There's a puddle in the back of my room that leads to a huge waterfall in Pearl's room."

"Okie dokie archokie!" Steven said following Topaz. None of them mentioned about what happened before they fused into Emerald.

"Here!" Topaz pointed to the puddle. "You'll go first, but be quiet. Pearl doesn't know about the puddle."

"Okay. I'm in!" Steven jumped in the puddle. The puddle went straight down then it started twisting. Steven then appeared in Pearl's room. Topaz was right behind him.

"Steven you go talk to Pearl and tell her that you have a surprise. That's when I jump out!" Topaz said pointing to Pearl.

"Okay." Steven crept up behind Pearl. "Hey Pearl!"

Pearl was dancing. Once she heard Steven yell her name, she stopped. "Steven?! How did you get in here?"

"A puddle from my moms room." Steven replied.

"Oh well, what do you want?" Pearl bent down to Steven's level.

"I have a surprise for you!" Steven smiled.

"A surprise? What sur-" Pearl was cut off by Topaz.

"I'M THE SURPRISE! SURPRISEEEEE!" Topaz yelled as she scared Pearl.

"Ahhhh!" Pearl screamed. "Topaz? You're out?!"

"Yup. And she's better than ever." Steven smiled.

"Yeah. Let's train!" Topaz poked Pearl. She was almost as tall as her. Topaz made sure that she added some inches to her height.

"You sure?" Pearl asked.

"Yup! I'm sure!" Topaz ran out the door. Steven trailed behind her.

"Looks like we are training." Pearl sighed as she and the gemlimgs teleported.

 ** _~At The Battle Field~_**

"Hmm. I think we are going to train you guys on fighting skills again. You guys need trained on that." Pearl said.

"Well, I'll just get the supplies..." Topaz tried teleporting. She couldn't. "What the heck? Why aren't I teleporting?"

"Try thinking about teleporting the supplies to us." Steven suggested.

"Okay..." Topaz tried making the stuff teleport, but she couldn't. "Ugh! Why won't it work?!"

"Uh, Topaz..." Pearl said. She walked over to Topaz. "Look up."

"What is it, Pearl?" Topaz looked up at the taller gem.

"The objects. They are floating towards us." Pearl pointed.

"Floating objects? Pearl that is the most ridiculous thing I have heard in all of my 7,689 years of being alive!" She moved her fingers to make a fist. There was a loud thump. Topaz looked at the objects. "What the-? They really were floating..." Topaz picked up the Rose's sword. "I have a new power. That power is telekinesis. Cool!"

"That is so awesome! Topaz, lift me up!" Steven's eyes were starry.

"Topaz, don't you dare!" Pearl yelled protectively. She stood in front of Steven.

"Too late..." Topaz said. She looked behind Pearl at Steven. She closed her eyes and pointed her fingers at the half-gem. Topaz was concentrating really hard.

"I'm floating! Topey, you did it!" Steven cheered.

"Topey? Topaz, be careful with him!" Pearl yelled. She tried grabbing Steven but he was too high up.

"I made him float! Steven, hang on!" Topaz made her fingers into a peace sign. Steven went down, then up. "Okay. Little man, I'm gonna put you down now."

"Okay." Steven stood up.

"Be careful!" Pearl said.

"Okay. I got this." Topaz said to herself. She pointed at Steven again. She then started dragging her fingers down. Steven landed softly on the ground.

"That was awesome! Lift up Pearl now!" Steven yelled with excitement.

"No! No lifting up Pearl!" Pearl said worried. She begin checking Steven out making sure he didn't have any cuts.

"Yeah. Pearl might be too heavy for me." Topaz laughed.

Pearl stood up. "I am not too heavy!" She glared at Topaz.

"Calm down, Pearl. It was just a joke." Topaz stared back.

"Whatever. Steven take your mother's sword. Let's just go home. I'm tired right now." Pearl said walking to the Warp Pad. "See you back at the temple." She warped home.

"Are we going back?" Steven asked. He wasn't ready.

"Well, we could fight for a bit." Topaz suggested.

"Okay. Let's!" Steven shouted with glee.

"Yup." Topaz walked in front of Steven. She stood in a fighting stance. The orange gem summoned her nunchucks.

Topaz ran towards Steven. She swung her nunchucks at him. Her weapon bounced off of Steven. He had summoned his shield.

"Nice try!" Steven teased.

Steven threw his shield at Topaz. She ducked and did a side swept kick. It hit Steven and he went down.

"My time to shine!" Topaz yelled. She summoned another pair of nunchucks. Topaz swung them down at Steven.

"Hy-ah!" Steven yelled as he deflected the attack with his shield. He pushed Topaz off of him. She went flying. Topaz landed against the bleachers.

"You win." Topaz said.

"Yay! I won! Are you alright though? You went flying really fast." Steven asked with concern. He helped Topaz up.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'll be even better if I have something to eat!" Topaz yelled as she ran to the Warp Pad.

"Me two!" Steven replied. He walked over beside Topaz.

"Let's eat!" Topaz yelled as they warped home.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Training Day Eight_**

"We got this!" Topaz yelled as she sliced a hologram of Pearl in half. "This will surely end them!"

Steven was at her back. He threw his shield slicing five holo-Pearls.

"I'm on your side, Topey!" Steven yelled.

"Enough! Enough!" Pearl said clearing away the clouds. The holograms froze once they heard her talk.

"What is it, Pearl?! We were training!" Topaz asked angerily. She was finally getting the hang of controlling her nunchucks.

"I have something I want to speak with Topaz about. Steven you have to go home. Topaz and I won't be home until later." Pearl said.

"Pearl! Can I please stay?!" Steven begged.

"Steven go." Pearl said. She didn't look at Steven for she knew that she was going to give in.

"Fine. Bye Topey." Steven said hugging Topaz. "Bye Pearl." He hugged Pearl and then warped off.

"Pearl, what is it that you want to talk with me about?" Topaz asked. She wanted to train, not get a lecture.

"You are going to fight me." Pearl said.

"Fight you?" Topaz asked as she stood up straighter.

"Yes and a bunch of Holo-Pearls too." Pearl said smiling.

"Okay." Topaz replied as clouds swarm the arena again.

The orange gem summoned her nunchucks. She looked around. Topaz took notice to something out of the corner of her eye. There was a flash of light. A holo-Pearl.

"Ha!" Topaz laughed as she beat it down with her nunchucks.

There was a flash of light and it went dark. Topaz just assumed that Pearl made more holo-Pearls for her to fight.

Topaz kept fighting and breaking the holograms. Soon, there was nothing left. Topaz waited paitently for Pearl attack. She never did.

"Pearl! Pearl! Where are you?!" Topaz yelled. She had her nunchucks in her hand. The orange gem looked around.

"Topaz... Topaz..." A voice was calling her name from the shadows.

"P-Pearl is that you?" Topaz asked. She got closer to the voice. A figure was standing there. It was a slender figure. "I swear if this a holo-Pearl, I'm gonna scream."

"Topaz..." The voice said again. "Gotcha!" Pearl yelled from the shadows. She tried stabbing Topaz with her spear.

"Pearl! You scared me! I'm gonna end you!" Topaz screamed full of rage. She swung her nunchucks at Pearl.

"Topaz! Calm down! I was trying to see if you were ready for monsters that were stealthy. You're freaking out over nothing!" Pearl yelled. She jumped and landed behind Topaz.

"You don't know why I was freaking out! You didn't care that I thought something happened to you! Ugh! Just leave me be! I can't stand it when think I'm not ready for stuff when I'm actually am! You're just an overprotective, lost, defective Pearl!" Topaz cried out. She threw her nunhucks at Pearl.

"Topaz... I'm sorry!" Pearl yelled before the nunchucks hit her. "I hope when I come back you'll forgive me!"

"What do you mean by-" Topaz got cut off when she seen Pearl's face. It was white and pale.

"I mean I'm going to poof." Pearl said as she became a puff of smoke.

"Pearl!" Topaz ran over. She picked up Pearl's gem. It was oval, not round. This made her unique. "Why did I call her lost and defective?!" Topaz said crying. She ran over to the Warp Pad and warped home.

When she got back, Steven was with Connie. Connie was blushing as usual and Steven was too. They looked up to see Topaz crying a little.

"Topey!" Steven ran up to her. Connie trailed behind him.

"Where's Pearl?" Connie asked.

"St-Steven... C-Connie... I made Pearl poof!" Topaz cried. She laid Pearl's gem down on the coffee table.

"What happened?!" Steven asked. He was holding Connie's hand. Connie was trying not to cry.

"Well, after you left, Pearl was training me with the Holo-Pearls. Then there was this flash of light. More Holo-Pearls appeared. I took them down as usual and then I waited for a couple of hours. Pearl still didn't show up. So I walked around and a creepy voice was calling my name. I got closer to it and Pearl tried attacking me. That got me mad because I thought something happened to her. Pearl said that I was freaking out over nothing. I threw my nunchucks at her and her face got all white when they did hit her. She hoped that I could forgive her. Then she poofed!" Topaz cried even harder.

"It's okay. Pearl will be fine!" Steven said hugging Topaz.

"Yeah, trust Steven. He knows she will be. You can ever ask Garnet if you want." Connie suggested.

"Good ad-advice, Connie. And I'm sorry that I made you hate me." Topaz said looking up at Connie.

"Hate you?! I don't hate you. Topey, I just felt lame compared to you. You're so magical and you get to always hang out with Steven! I wish to be you!" Connie said. She hugged Topaz.

"I'm the ones who lame." Topaz said laughing.

"We're all lame!" Steven yelled jokingly.

"Good one, Steven!" Topaz and Connie said in unison.

"Girls..." Steven said laughing.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Connie and Topaz said in unison once again. They began laughing.

Pearl might be in regeneration, but this fight brought Connie and Steven closer, Connie and Topaz closer, everyone became closer.


End file.
